Hungry
by silentlyOnumb
Summary: POV du mister K international...laissez le manger en paix !


Paul Kellerman s'était toujours demandé si un beau jour, il aurait eu l'honneur de manger autre chose que ces barres de céréales dites « ultra énergisantes », qui au bout de quelques semaines de conservation se transformaient en fin bloc de béton impossible à mâcher.

Ce beau jour arriva quand Michael Scofield décida de mêler sa petite famille et son meilleur ennemi dans ce fast-food paumé.

Le long du chemin, alors que Paul conduisait et que Mike et sa fiancée tentaient de garder leurs mains posées sagement sur leurs genoux, le ventre affamé de Lincoln montrait des signes de vie plus qu'inquiétant.

-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir y aller?

Il vit dans le rétroviseur Michael acquiescer en silence.

Sara ne le regarda pas, et il fit de même.

La seule réponse de Linc fut un grognement supplémentaire de son estomac.

Arrivé au fast-food, Michael remit une de ses casquettes bleues marine, Sara attacha ses cheveux, et Linc se contenta de remonter les pans de sa veste. La petite famille et le meilleur ennemi étaient silencieux.

Paul songea à parler plus d'une fois durant le voyage de l'aller, mais généralement Lincoln répondait pour son frère et les seuls mots qui s'échappaient de sa bouche étaient « Moi, Faim, manger, toi, conduire, silence, faim »...Paul avait tiqué sur ces phrases quelques peu...primaires.

Parfois il se demandait si Michael n'était pas une version de Lincoln en plus élaboré...

Ils croisèrent une colonie de vacances qui sortait du fast food en criant, hurlant et piallant couvrant le gargouillis de Lincoln ; Paul se surprit à remercier ces mioches, et à songer à prendre une double portion de frites pour Linc.

Car ce fut lui qui passa la commande, tandis que la petite famille s'installait au fond de la salle sur une table à 4.

Il portait sa paire de lunette de soleil, et étant mal rasé il ne fut pas surpris du regard quelque peu étrange que lui adressa la caissière lorsque ce fut enfin son tour.

-Vous désirez monsieur ?

Il jeta un oeil rapide sur le menu affiché en hauteur, et y apposa mentalement la rapide description de la commande que lui avait fait la petite famille avant qu'ils n'aillent s'asseoir :

Michael voulait un burger normal, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple tant que c'était composé de pain, de steak et de fromage fondu, ainsi que des frites.

Sara se contenterait d'une salade à n'importe quelle sauce.

Paul partit commander sans demander ce que voulait Linc, n'ayant retenu que pour mot d'ordre un tout autre mot à quatre lettres :FAIM.

Il reprit conscience lorsque la serveuse s'impatienta derrière sa caisse :

-Je vais vous prendre quatre grandes portions de frites, deux triple-cheese burgers, une salade légère sans sauce, un burger Baconroyal et pour moi ce sera un cheese normal, et quatre coca.

Il paya cash, se battant avec ses deux plateaux pour pouvoir tout emporter en une seule fois, et arriva tant bien que mal à la table où la petite famille s'était assise.

-Vous auriez pu venir m'aider, rouspéta-t-il, quand il vit que Michael avait posé sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table en plastique. Ce dernier ne répondit pas et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à sa droite, en face de Lincoln qui regardait les plateaux avec envie.

-On se calme les enfants, s'écria Paul alors que trois paires de mains se dirigeaient vers les plateaux.

Sara lui lança un regard noir auquel répondit par un sourire narquois :

-Je vais distribuer okay? La salade sans sauce c'est pour mademoiselle...

-Sans sauce ? Fit Sara.

-Vous m'avez dit à n'importe quelle sauce alors j'ai pris la sauce sans sauce.

-...

-Paul votre humour est désopilant, soupira Michael en tentant de calmer Sara qui avait l'air de vouloir balancer sa salade sur le visage fatigué d'u Kellerman caustique.

-Je sais. Alors pour vous Scofield, le Baconroyal et des frites, partagez vous les coca-cola, et enfin le meilleur pour la fin, le reste est pour vous Burrows.

Paul eut juste le temps de récupérer son cheeseburger avant que les mains puissantes de Lincoln ne s'emparent du plateau restant, où tronaient fièrement trois grandes portions de frites, deux triples cheese-burgers et un coca.

Satisfait de lui-même, Paul ouvrit l'emballage de son sandwich et huma avec un plasisir non feint l'odeur grasse du pain et du fromage chaud. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse mordre dans ce burger tant mérité, la voix offusqué du grand frère tant aimé s'éleva dans les airs :

-Où est le troisième?

Paul ferma douloureusement les yeux, et posa son burger dans son emballage.

-Où est le troisième?

Sentant qu'il ferait mieux de répondre instantanément à la question, Paul rouvrit les paupières pour faire face au visage dangereusement noir de Linc.

-Quoi le troisième?

-Le troisième triple cheese abruti !

K-Man dut se faire violence pour ne pas hurler : « abruti toi même ! »

-Il vous en fallait un troisième? Deux ça ne vous suffit pas?

-Non !

Paul se retourna vers Michael qui grignotait une frite, amusé par la scène qui se déroulait entre son meilleur grand frère et son mon meilleur ennemi.

-Allez donc lui en chercher un autre, déclara le petit génie en souriant à la seule présence féminine de la tablée, assise en face de lui.

Furax et blessé dans son amour-propre, Paul abandonna son burger sur la table, pour aller commander un troisième triple cheese...

Tandis qu'il faisait de nouveau la queue, il repassait en boucle les mots de Lincoln lors de sa commande , tout ce qu'il avait retenu était : faim, beaucoup, frites, beaucoup...Peut-être qu'il aurait du rajouter un beaucoup pour que l'agent songe à ajouter un troisième burgers à la commande...

Après cinq bonnes minutes d'attente il revint avec le fameux sandwich manquant et se rassit de nouveau. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et regarda Lincoln s'emparer du sandwich comme s'ils agissait du « précieux » qu'il attendait depuis des siècles...

Pathétique.

Paul se reconcentra de nouveau sur son propre cheeseburger, désormais quelque peu refroidi et attaqua avec vivacité son repas sans que Lincoln ne s'y oppose de nouveau.

Il allait siroter son coca, lorsqu'il sentit du remue ménage sous leur table...Un pied frôla sa jambe gauche et il faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson gazeuse.

Michael eut un regard désolé envers lui mais beaucoup plus éloquent envers Sara qui rougissait.

Paul réalisa tout simplement qu'il tentait de lui faire du pied...Il soupira de soulagement et ramena ses jambes sous sa chaise tandis que le jeune couple riait doucement sous leur cape.

Paul avait toujours trouvé que les couples récemment assemblés étaient pathétiques à tenter de se séduire n'importe où, et surtout n'importe comment.

Il finit son cheese avec appétit, tentant de faire abstraction du fond ambiant du fast food, des sourires et des soupirs de Michael et Sara qui se dévoraient des yeux plus qu'ils ne dévoraient leur repas, et des soupirs de satisfaction de Lincoln à chaque nouvelle bouchée de frites.

Il fit une tentative de prise d'otage pour une frite solitaire tombé à côté du plateau de Burrows, mais le regard furibond de ce dernier le convaincu du contraire.

La frite resta libre jusqu'à ce que Lincoln décida de la gober en compagnie de cinq ou six de ses compatriotes.

Paul désespérait et buvait son coca-cola silencieusement.

La voix de Michael se fit entendre, étrangement grave ;

-Sara tu as du...du ketchup au coin des lèvres...

Paul Kellerman crut que son heure était venu.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient fixement, les joues cramoisies, l'une hésitant à s'essuyer la comissure des lèvres, l'autre hésitant à le faire lui-même.

Lincoln ne broncha pas ; il attaquait sa dernière portion de frites.

Une voire deux jambes firent un mouvement sous la table, un mouvement que Paul tenta d'ignorer en rentrant le plus possibles ses propres jambes dans sa chaise, jusqu'à s'en faire des crampes.

Michael et Sara semblaient dans un autre monde, un monde que Paul préféra à tout prix tenter d'omettre.

-Euh...je vais aller aux toilettes nettoyer ça, fit Sara en se levant et en fixant Michael d'un regard plus qu'éloquent.

Paul en était réduit à prier intérieurement : pitié...faites tout ce que vous voulez mais pas ça...ne me laissez pas seul avec cet aspirateur à frites...

-Je t'accompagne ! Répondit l'ingénieur aussitôt, en se levant.

Paul leva la tête vers lui, et dans un sourire narquois dit :

-On ne sait jamais qui on peut rencontrer dans les toilettes, hein Scofield?

Complétement troublé par le regard que portait Sara sur lui et...d'autres parties de son corps, Paul remarqua qu'il n'était évidemment pas en état de répondre.

-Euh..oui...bien sur que oui...

La jeune femme s'éloigna suivi de près par un Michael qui bavait presque derrière elle.

Le double agent faillit leur balancer un « vous pourriez faire ça ailleurs... » mais il se retint.

Las et fatigué, Paul regarda Lincoln en train de glisser dans le fameux dernier triple cheese, une poignée de frites, puis il ouvrit grand la bouche, arracha un morceau de ce mixage Burger/frites et le mastiqua conscienscieusement.

K-Man haussa les épaules et prit une des frites de Michael, qu'il n'avait pas encore fini, et la plongea dans la sauce rougeâtre avant de la manger. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de ne pas perturber Lincoln dans son mastiquage en attendant que les tourtoureaux aient fini de roucouler...

Il finit finalement la portion de frites de Scofield, visiblement ce dernier ne reviendrait pas des toilettes avant un petit bout de temps...

Il soupira et regarda le fast-food se vider lentement, l'heure de pointe était passée, il était presque 14h30.

Finalement, se dit-il, ce repas n'était pas si terrible, il avait survécu au fast food...

Il ne crut pas si bien dire.

Lincoln, qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot jusqu'à maintenant, le fixa soudainement dans les yeux très sérieusement, et déposa son triple fritescheeseburger sur la table.

Inquiet, Paul n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot :

-Paul, vous avez du ketchup au coin des lèvres. Je vous accompagne aux toilettes c'est plus prudent.

Paul Kellerman hait officiellement Lincoln Burrows.  
Paul Kellerman hait les fast food.  
Paul Kellerman hait le ketchup.  
Paul Kellerman hait les amoureux.


End file.
